Pokemon Diamond Nuzlocke Adventures
by MinecraftMew
Summary: After getting literally sucked into a Pokemon Diamond Nuzlocke, Pokemeg has to beat the Champion in order to go home. This is my first fanfic so the summary is awful! XD Rated K for NON violent pokemon battles
1. Chapters 1-2

Diamond Nuzlocke Fanfic. Prolouge

Hey guys! It's MinecraftMew here with my FIRST FANFIC!

I will be posting 2 chapters per UPDATE! Maybe more if I'm in a good mood... PLEASE leave a comment, and tell me how I'm doing!

I picked up my DS, "huh, haven't played this in a while" I thought to myself, and realized my ebay-bought pokemon diamond was in the game slot. "Yes! I'm gonna start a Nuzlocke on this!" And little did I know, this would be the biggest pokemon adventure I would go on.

Diamond Nuzlocke Fanfic. Chapter 1

"Now, let's see, this guy has... O... Umm ya lets restart now..."

Would you like to restart the game? The words that would change my life appeared on the screen, but what I didn't know is that there was fine print saying, you will now get sucked into the game, and you can't get out until you beat the champion.

Welcome to the world of pokemon!

"Blah blah blah PRESS A ALL THE WAY!"

Are you a boy or a girl?

"Umm a girl, duh"

Ok then, what is your name

"Pokemeg, just like always" i said

You are about to embark on your own pokemon journey, do you wish to continue?

"Do you wish to continue? Huh, must be a gen. 4 thing"

And I pressed A

Chapter 2

What happened next was a blur, colors and numbers and data, and immediately thought "Well, I don't think I'm in my room anymore"

As I go downstairs, I find my so-called "mom" waiting for me, giving me all the essentials like The bag, Running shoes, and a few more items before telling me to go to Lake Verity and meet my friend Barry there. "See you when you get home!" My mom called to me. "Yeah, see ya later" i called back, still in a shock from what happened.

I met Barry there, found out Barry was one of my BEST FRIENDS who also got sucked into the game, Milomonkeyman, that's his minecraft username, but his name in the Diamond game is "Monkey" and he suggests to run into the tall grass to that briefcase, where I knew I would choose my Starter, and I had already decided on Chimchar, even if my rivals name was Monkey, I would have Chimchar as my starter no matter what. As we ran into the tall grass, I noticed 2 starleys flying our way, and I shouted "CHOOSE A POKEMON THERE ARE 3 POKEBALLS IN HERE!" I chose Chimchar, and Monkey chose Piplup, and we battled the starleys, me now noticing my Chimchar was a GIRL. I was so happy! I had never gotten a girl starter, and I was really grateful too. "Alright use scratch" I shouted

This is how the battle went...

Chimchar- scratch

Starly- tackle

Chimchar-scratch

Starly- failed tackle

Chimchar- scratch critical hit.

Starly has now died.

I high-fived my new friend, deciding right then and there i was doing a warrior cats name theme, and Firekit was my first catch

( not really catch, but you know what I mean)

Proffeser Roan let me keep Chinchar, I told my "Mom" I was going on a journey and left for Jubilife City.


	2. Chapters 3-4

Diamond Nuzlocke Ch.3-4

Firekits POV

"Hey Pokemeg?" I asked my new-found trainer as we walked together on route 201. Her response wasn't surprising, "GAHH YOU CAN TALK" my shocked trainer looked ready to faint. I started laughing. "So you are from the great world beyond ours, a lot of trainers are like that, and they have to beat the elite 4 in a Nuzlocke in order to get home."

Pokemegs POV

A lot was racing through my head. My precious little Chimchar could TALK, and I now have to beat the elite 4. In a Nuzlocke. No pressure there, right? Just as we reach the next town, Lucas, the Profs "student" comes and shows me the Pokemon Center, where I gladly heal up my Pokemon. I also buy some pokeballs and potions at the Pokemart, then head back to route 201 to see who my encounter was. It was a bidoof, and I easily caught it and named it "Lightkit" then to Lake Verity, and caught a starly who was "Starkit" and then headed to route 202, with a lucky shinx encounter, he was also male, and I could tell Firekit REALLY liked him, his name is "Thunderkit"

Thunderkits POV

Yes! I finally got caught! I was thinking. And of all things, with a beautiful female Chimchar, who I really like. As we neared Jubilife, I decided when we evolved, I was going to tell her how I feel. Just then, we reached Jubilife, where Pokemeg got the poketch, and fought these really weird people who call themselves "Team Galactic" who were trying to get the Professors research for some strange reason. As we exited Jubilife, Pokemeg started looking a little nervous...

Pokemegs POV

Monkey started walking towards me, making me a little on edge as I knew I didn't have any potions. "What's wrong?" Both my Chimchar and Shinx asked, they both blushed. "Let's just say, were about to battle someone I know." As I said that, Monkey came screaming "LETS BATTLE LETS BATTLE LETS BATTLE" a sweat drop later, the battle began, with him sending out his starley, and me shinx, since I knew it wasn't going to be very effective against shinx.

Starly- Gust

Thunderkit- Tackle

That's how it went until starly fainted...

"Go Piplup" Monkey said a little less enthusiastically.

Piplup- Peck

Thunderkit- Tackle

Thunderkit won in a matter of 3 hits, with Monkey feeling depressed, he headed back to the Pokemon center. Little did he know he was about to see someone he hasn't seen before.

Chapter 4

Monkeys POV

I can't believe I lost, those were the only words going through his head right now. His Piplup needed immediate attention, and wouldn't last much longer in his condition. But he didn't know what was would happen to his poor bird Pokemon, Starly.

? POV

As I watched from a distance, I realized he lost. But he has potential, something to work with. I am Heart. Former champion of the Sinnoh league until that girl with the Garchomp showed up and snatched that from me. I will never forgive her for what she did to my Empoleon, Princess. Fortunatly she is fine now, but on the day she stole everything, I didn't know if she would survive.

We were both down to our last Pokemon, I had no more full restores, and 5 of my team had died. For good. I wasn't just any trainer, I was like the boy with the Piplup, and the girl with the Shinx. I was from the other world, but decided to stay to help others with their Nuzlocke journey. All were gone. Rosie the Roserade. Flippers the Quagsire. Even the injured Charmander, Coal who I raised from level 10, now a Charizard, was gone. Moviestar the Staraptor, and Ice, the Glaceon were all gone. I would never see them again. But Princess, my Empoleon I couldn't let her go. So I called back my poisoned, 1 hp Empoleon, and left Cynthia, who was 12 years old at the time, the champion of Sinnoh.

Monkeys POV

"Hey kid" a lady from the Pokemon center whispered as I awaited Nurse Joys evaluation on my Pokemon. I looked over, curious to see who it was. She was standing next to her Empoleon who I got the pokedex reading from. It also stated it was a Level 75, something only the Champion could hope for. So I came over and asked "what can I do for you miss?" All she said was: " I saw the battle, you have potential. Meet me back here at 6:00pm sharp, and I can help you and your Piplup here, and tell you who I am." Intresting, that was the only thought that came to mind. Interesting

Pokemegs POV

Route 204, caught a budew and named it grasskit.

"Well that was easier than I thought!" I said confidently as we walked down route 203. Right then, a level 5 geodude floated out of the bushes, where I sent out my second highest level Pokemon, Lightkit the Bidoof to take it on. It was an intense battle, and This is how it went.

"Lightkit use tackle!" I yelled at my level 8. It was successful, but not very effective. The pokemon I had at the time weren't going to be any help, and Firekit was at a much higher risk, so I had no other choice but tackle from my bidoof. Both at a little less than half health I tried a Pokeball, no luck. Then the worst thing happened. I was frozen to the spot. It was a CRITICAL HIT. The words flashed across my pokedex.

Bidoof is unable to battle. I knew better though. This was a Nuzlocke. I threw my one last Pokeball, and unfortunately caught it. I asked him what his name was. Zeno was his name. "Rockkit it is" definantly getting boxed for killing my first catch."You ok?" Asked another girl about my age, but I knew she had been here for years, and couldn't age based on her Empoleon, level 75. I just managed to croak out a "Not really". Then she told me something I wouldn't forget. "I am Heart, former champion of Sinnoh, and I belong to a world far beyond this, like you. I remember the start of my journey, I caught a bidoof like yours, and it was my favorite of my team, other than my Piplup of course. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was feeling cocky, I had just beat my rival, and caught a shiny Starly, that geodude showed up, I didn't know what was coming. He used self-destruct, and it was all over. My first catch and I moved on, and got the best team a girl could ask for. Cynthia took them..." Then she stopped, and I knew she was having an emotional flashback, so I left her alone. "We better get going now" i said. She agreed quickly. "I guess Ill see you around" Heart said. We both just managed a smile. "of to Orburgh City!" I said in an optimistic voice.

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! School school and more SCHOOL. I'll try to post more often. Until then, see ya!

Team- Starkit (Starly) lvl 10 Female

Thunderkit (Shinx) lvl 8 Male

Firekit (Chimchar) lvl 12 Female

Grasskit (Budew) lvl 11 Male

Waterkit (Magikarp) lvl 12 ( I didn't tell you about her, did I... Oops) Female

Deaths: Lightkit ( Bidoof) lvl 8 Male


End file.
